Anarchy Heroes Motorcycle Club
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Bakugo et ses amis forment un club de bikers qui essaye de défendre les gens à la manière des héros de films. Mais faire sauter les dents des imbéciles attire toujours des ennuis et c'est lors d'une bagarre peu équilibrée que le blond aux cheveux en pétard sera sauvé par quelqu'un de relativement... inattendu. Os Ochaco/Bakugo. AU sans pouvoirs.


Katsuki envoya son poing dans la figure de son adversaire sans une once d'hésitation alors que celui-ci fonçait sur lui. Son coup frappa durement le nez de son opposant qui se brisa dans un bruit sec. Le jeune homme tomba au sol et ne bougea plus, du sang coulant contre sa joue et arrosant le béton noir du parking.

Les autres voyous reculèrent d'un même pas en voyant le sort que le blond avait réservé à leur ami.

C'était typique de ce genre de petits gangs qui sortaient toujours en meute : au premier signe de résistance, ils reculaient comme les hyènes effrayées qu'ils étaient.

Bakugo profita de cet instant pour prendre une nouvelle cible. Un grand brun au visage de rat qui attendait les bras ballants que son cerveau réagisse. Sans lui laisser une seconde, Katsuki chargea vers lui et décrocha un crochet gauche dans le foie suivit d'un coup de coude à la tempe. Sa victime rejoint son camarade au sol, gémissant comme un enfant et couvrant d'une main tremblante la coupure qui était apparue sur son visage.

Les trois voyous restants reculèrent d'un autre pas et se regardèrent pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Katsuki en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil au reste du combat et reprendre son souffle.

Eijiro était enragé et il avait déjà mis à terre trois de ses opposants et il s'affairait à assommer un quatrième à coups de genoux. Denki avait soigneusement neutralisé l'imbécile qui s'en étais pris à lui avec un couteau et de ce que Bakugo voyait, il lui avait sans doute brisé le poignet. Shoji avait écrasé la tête d'un autre contre le capot d'une des voitures garée là et il courrait à la rescousse de Sato qui se débattait avec les deux adversaires accrochés à son dos et qui tentaient de le faire tomber. Fumikage en avait terrassé un autre et il s'occupait désormais du gros imbécile qui avait cogné Midoriya comme un punching-ball.

Les choses ne se présentaient pas trop mal. Mais ce n'étais pas le moment de se déconcentrer.

« Je vais te buter ! » hurla une espèce de caricature du débile de service qui pousse de la fonte en salle en se jetant sur Bakugo.

Le blond pivota rapidement sur lui-même et lui envoya un coup de pied retourné dans la mâchoire. Le tas de muscle s'effondra aussitôt. La panique fit céder les derniers survivants qui se mirent à fuir en abandonnant les blessés au sol.

En quelques instants, ils disparurent dans les petites rues, comme des chats de gouttières affolés.

Les sept membres du Anarchy Heroes Motorcycle Club se rassemblèrent près du vieux supermarché désaffecté situé à quelques pas de là pour contempler le champ de bataille : Un bête parking désormais couvert des corps inanimés des voyous qui les avaient agressés. L'éclairage blanchâtre donnait à la scène un air de vieux film. Le silence de la nuit était accablant, seulement rompu par les respirations épuisées des combattants.

L'Anarchy Heroes Motorcycle Club n'était pas un gang, juste un groupe de potes fan de moto qui avaient décidés de se donner un nom, un logo et des perfectos avec un grand crane flamboyant pour faire classe. Pas le genre donc à chercher les embrouilles.

Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, quand vous vous baladiez en ville à sept avec un air de bikers sortit d'une série américaine, vous attiriez les abrutis et les petites frappes qui pensaient que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'être sur leurs « territoires ».

Malheureusement pour ce genre d'abrutis, les sept camarades savaient se battre. Se battre bien.

Enfin presque tous.

-Merde ! Jura Denki. Izuku ça va ? Putain ce connard t'a salement arrangé.

Midoriya était celui du groupe qui n'aimait pas le combat, l'intellectuel en quelque sorte. D'une carrure plutôt fine par rapport à ses amis, il ne manquait pas de courage quand il fallait se battre mais ça lui rapportait bien souvent des cicatrices.

L'homme qui s'en étais prit à lui ne l'avais pas raté : un cocard se formait déjà sur son œil droit et sa joue étais ouverte. Ses cheveux verts étaient collés par du sang et de la crasse, son perfecto de cuir était couvert de poussière et il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

-C'est bon ça va. Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. C'est pas la première fois que je prends quelques gifles.

-Je me suis chargé du gros tas qui lui a fait ça. Signala Fumikage. Je crois qu'il est bon pour manger de la soupe pendant quelques semaines.

-Mais merde c'était qui ces connards ? s'indigna Denki, qui préférait quand même savoir contre qui il se battait.

-Demande à Bakugo. Rétorqua Kirishima. C'est lui que ces salauds voulaient, c'est sur lui qu'ils ont foncé.

Les six motards se retournèrent vers leur camarade aux cheveux hérissés, l'air interrogatif. Celui-ci, déjà énervé par le combat leur adressa un doigt d'honneur.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais putain ! Je n'ai jamais vu ces connards de ma vie !

-Tu dis ça à chaque fois que des mecs nous prennent en embuscades. Et à chaque fois c'est soit que tu en as éclaté un, soit que tu t'es tapé la copine de l'un d'entre eux ! Contra Kirishima.

-C'est clair. Ajouta Shoji en rajustant le masque qui lui couvrait la bouche.

-Mais putain puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas qui c'est ! Cria Bakugo.

Ses camarades n'insistèrent pas, conscient que ça ne servait à rien de lui tirer les vers du nez de la sorte. Quand Katsuki avait oublié quelque chose, c'était qu'il l'avait oublié. Point final pas de discussion.

-Y'en avaient deux ou trois avec des uniformes. Déclara Sato après réflexion. C'est peut-être des lycéens. Pas d'un bahut huppé c'est sûr mais s'ils fonctionnent en bande faudrait qu'on fasse attention à pas en avoir d 'autres sur le dos.

-Des lycéens… ça ne te dit rien Bakugo ? demanda Denki.

-Va crever !

Le blond s'assit et grogna pendant quelques secondes sous les regards ennuyés de ses amis. Puis il se mit à réfléchir. Se remémorant sur qui il avait frappé dernièrement.

Pas mal de monde en fait.

Un harceleur dans le métro, une espèce de yakuza de pacotille, un mec qui avait rayé sa moto, le collégien qui ne voulait pas laisser sa place à une grand-mère…

Rien ne correspondait aux gars qui les avaient attaqués. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne pensait pas avoir frappé de lycéens, l'uniforme lui serait resté en mémoire car les petits détails était ce qui lui permettait de souvenir de beaucoup de choses.

A moins que…

-Y'a une semaine… commença-t-il. J'ai dû régler leur compte à deux abrutis qui s'en prenaient à une lycéenne. Deux grands gars avec des fringues à la mode, je les ais pris pour des fils de riches à la con. C'étaient peut-être eux.

-Typique de Kacchan. Soupira Midoriya aussitôt approuvé par ses camarades.

Le blond grogna mais ne dit rien de plus, c'était inutile. Même lui reconnaissait que son caractère était trop impulsif. Ça lui attirait trop d'emmerdes et cette altercation en était une nouvelle preuve.

-Bon et qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait pour qu'ils décident de te prendre en chasse à plus d'une douzaine ? Parce que ce n'est pas quelques gifles qui motivent des gens sortir les grands moyens pour trouver ton cul.

Sato avait visé juste. Il avait peut-être l'air d'un énorme tas de muscle qui mange dix-huit tonnes de bonbons par jours, mais il était loin d'être idiot. Enfin en ce qui concernait autre chose que les sciences et les mathématiques.

-Il se peut… Commença Bakugo en cherchant ses mots. Il se peut que j'ai malencontreusement balancé l'un d'entre eux du premier étage du centre commercial et que j'ai, par mégarde, éclaté la mâchoire du deuxième en l'invitant poliment à manger ses dents.

Un soupir collectif résuma ce que pensaient ses amis : Encore une fois, Katsuki étais allé trop loin. Et ce n'étais pas en ajoutant des mots comme « poliment » à sa description des faits qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Fumikage tira un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son perfecto et alla s'assoir près du blond. D'un coup de briquet il l'alluma et tira profondément dessus, remplissant ses poumons. Puis il en tendit une à son camarade qui déclina poliment : il n'avait pas fumé un clope depuis trois mois, c'était mauvais pour sa tension.

-Quelle génération de merde je vous jure… soupira Fumikage d'un air désabusé. Des lycéens qui jouent aux gangsters. Quelle époque…

-Arrête de parler comme un ancien de la seconde guerre mondiale. On nous croirait déjà vieux et cons à se plaindre que le monde va trop vite.

-Le monde va trop vite Bakugo, c'est un fait. Aujourd'hui tout va trop vite, je me demande combien de temps les rares vestiges que nous avons conservés résisterons à tous ceux qui aiment détruire le passé pour se donner un sens.

-Le monde s'en remettra mec, c'est les gens qui ne tiendront pas. Et quand je vois à quel point ils contribuent à leur propre fin, je me demande si je n'ai juste pas envie de regarder ça avec du pop-corn.

-Kacchan, ce n'est pas en pensant comme ça que les choses changeront.

-La ferme Deku ! Rien ne changera, surtout pas nous ou ce que l'ont fait. Même à notre échelle on ne plus rien faire, il faut écouter les politicards à la mords-moi le nœud et laisser faire. On n'est rien dans ce monde, même plus des citoyens.

Les camarades écoutèrent le discours de leur ami en haussant les épaules ou en détournant le regard. Tous partageaient le sentiment du blond, seulement avec moins de pessimisme et de hargne.

Ils avaient cru pouvoir jouer aux héros. Faire les gars qui trainent dans la rue pour défendre les gens, un genre de gang de bikers aux grands cœurs, une ligue des hommes en perfecto qui aident les enfants, les femmes, les gens dans le besoin.

Mais les gens ne leur faisaient pas confiance. On avait peur d'eux. On s'écartait de leur passage, on changeait de trottoir, on appelait la police quand ils attendaient près d'une école pour chercher le petit frère d'amis à eux.

Quand les flics arrivaient ça leur tombait toujours dessus avant de tomber sur les agresseurs ou les voyous qu'ils avaient corrigés. On leur disait « ce n'est pas vos affaires », « ça ne regarde que nous », « on ne vous a rien demandé ». Et surtout « qui êtes-vous pour rendre la justice ? ».

Qui étaient-ils ?

De simples citoyens qui faisaient leur devoir quand ils le devaient. Mais les gens s'en fichait de ça, ils étaient lâches alors tout le monde devait l'être. Ce n'était pas être un citoyen « comme il fallait ». Sans histoire, sans personnalité, sans revendications, les gens voulaient que tout se passe le plus facilement dans leur vie.

Les seuls héros autorisés étaient ceux de la télé ou du cinéma.

Eux n'avaient pas de pouvoirs, ils ne pouvaient rien changer, ne devaient rien changer.

-Ils sont là !

Le hurlement tira les bikers de leurs pensées. Une bande d'une vingtaine de jeunes hommes venaient de débarquer à l'autre extrémité de la rue. Comme l'avaient suggéré Sato, ils avaient l'air de lycéens. Certains d'entre eux portaient les marques d'un combat très récent : ceux que Bakugo et ses amis avaient déjà rossés étaient partis chercher du renfort.

Et quel renfort, le double de ce qu'ils étaient lors de la première attaque, certains arboraient des battes de base-ball ou des poings américains. Ce n'était peut-être que des lycéens, ils n'auraient rien eu à envier à un petit gang de yakuzas.

L'Anarchy Heroes Motorcycle club était dans de sales draps.

-Merde… dit Bakugo en se levant.

Il vit en tête de la bande l'homme à qui il avait éclaté les dents quelques jours plus tôt. Ce dernier eût une grimace de haine en le voyant, dévoilant au passage une bouche dont les incisives, les canines et une bonne portion de molaires avaient été balayées par les coups de Bakugo. La haine pure se lisait très clairement dans ses yeux et il chargea en direction de Bakugo, suivit aussitôt par ses acolytes.

-Kacchan fout le camp ! Enfuis-toi ! hurla Kirishima.

Le blond resta sur place sans bouger, incapable de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Fuir ? Pourquoi fuir ? Il fallait se battre !

-Kacchan c'est toi qu'ils veulent ! hurla à son tour Midoriya. Si tu t'enfuis ils vont te poursuivre et nous on s'occupera de ceux qui restent ! On ne peut pas en gérer autant ! Cours !

Bakugo resta figé encore un instant alors qu'il regardait ses camarades se préparer au combat. Deku qui lui ordonnait de fuir ? Le petit Deku qui détestait se battre serrait les poings et se préparait à se battre pour le défendre lui. Lui qui les avaient foutus dans la merde en jouant au héros.

La sensation de frustration et détresse qui s'empara de son cœur ne dura qu'un instant, mais elle traça une longue et profonde blessure dans son cœur.

Les jambes de Katsuki se contractèrent sous l'effet de la colère, le faisant démarrer au quart de tour. En quelques secondes elles l'avaient porté loin de ses amis qui eux fonçaient comme des kamikazes vers l'ennemie.

Il entendit un ordre claquer dans l'air. « Choppez-le ! ».

C'était bien après lui qu'ils en avaient.

Ses pieds battaient le béton à un rythme effréné, ils entendaient la course de ses adversaires aussi, comme un écho démultiplié. Il tourna la tête au coin d'une rue pour vérifier qu'il était bien suivi. Sept ou huit gars courraient derrière lui, deux d'entre eux avaient une batte de base-ball à la main. Ils étaient moins rapides que lui mais pourtant pas moyen de les distancer dans le dédale de petites rues désertes.

Ils étaient loin du centre-ville, aucune voiture de police ne patrouillait dans ce quartier : il n'y avait que des résidences de banlieue et des petits commerces. C'était un quartier calme où on déployait des efforts considérables à ce qu'il ne se passe rien.

« Tout le monde dois dormir à cette heure, putain les chanceux ». pensa Katsuki en virant dans une petite ruelle.

Le blond espérait que ses potes allaient s'en sortir. Ils étaient déjà fatigués par la première escarmouche et Deku se battait comme une chiffe molle. Pas moyen que l'un d'eux reste à l'hôpital par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerais pas.

Dans l'idéal, il devrait semer ses poursuivants et retourner sur les lieux du combat pour aider ses amis. Mais il semblait que plus il courrait, plus le filet se refermait sur lui. Habituellement il avait une très bonne endurance, acquise sur les rings de boxe et les entrainements quotidiens. Mais après le premier combat, il était déjà fatigué.

Bakugo décida de tourner brusque à droite, dans l'espoir de les semer dans les petites rues. Il se mit à changer brusquement de direction chaque fois qu'un croisement se présentait. Son souffle commençait à racler sa gorge : cela devait faire plus de dix minutes qu'il courrait sans s'arrêter, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

Il avisa un couloir situé entre deux maisons et se rua dedans.

Le passage était étroit et il débouchait un peu plus loin. Là il sauterait dans le jardin d'une des maisons et il pourrait mettre ses adversaires dans le vent.

Mais il n'en fut pas ainsi. Alors qu'il débouchait hors d'un passage, un objet lourd vient le percuter dans le dos.

Sous l'impact, il tomba au sol face contre terre. La batte de base-ball en aluminium qui avait atterrit entre ses omoplates roula au sol à ses côtés dans un fracas métallique. Katsuki sentit ses muscles gémir de douleur. Il se releva difficilement, la sensation de souffrance se rependant dans tout son corps.

-Bien voué Matsui ! On tient fe falaud ! complimenta le chef de la bande dont la prononciation était rendue comique par l'absence de ses dents. Son visage était tordu par une joie sauvage alors qu'il regardait ses acolytes encercler complètement Katsuki. On aurait dit une meute de hyènes, ils attendaient tous sans bouger, à regarder leur proie sans défense comprendre qu'elle était fichue avant de la dévorer.

-Salopards de mes couilles. Grommela Bakugo en se mettant en garde malgré le supplice que lui causait sa blessure. Ça ne tu n'as pas suffi que je t'éclate la moitié des dents ? Faut que je finisse le travail ? T'a de la chance mon cabinet dentaire est ouvert, ramène-toi que j'enlève les dernières ratiches ancrées dans ta sale gueule.

Le jeune homme à la mâchoire martyrisée éclata d'un rire froid. Un son entre le sifflement et le raclement de gorge.

-Mon frère est à l'hofto par ta faute ! Il a frois cotes pétés, la flavicule en morceau et les zambes en sale état defuis que fu l'as balanfé du fremier étage du fentre commerfiale.

-Articule connard tu parles je ne comprends rien ! provoqua le blond.

L'un de ses adversaires s'avança vers lui avec l'intention d'en découdre. Cependant son chef leva le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Il nous profoque. Ne faites pas gaffe, il veut nous zattirer un par un et là on fera dans la merde. On l'attaque touf enfemble mais d'afords on profite du fpectacle…

Les lycéens opinèrent et restèrent en rentrait. Attendant l'ordre de leur chef, ils étaient prêts à bondir à l'unisson.

Bakugo savait que c'était fichu pour lui. Il était blessé, à bout d'endurance, à dix contre un. Ils avaient des battes en aluminium et des poings américains, il allait y passer. Beaucoup de gens se serait fait une raison et aurait perdu leur combativité, effrayé par l'issue inévitable qui se présentait. Mais Bakugo n'était pas comme ça. Dos au mur, la seule sensation qui parcourait ses veines, c'était une colère froide qui partait de l'arrière de son crâne pour se prolonger dans le moindre de ses nerfs. Ces gars voulaient sa peau ? Qu'ils essayent, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Ils les emporteraient en enfer avec lui, comme le ferais un boxeur kamikaze.

En voyant son regard, ses adversaires eurent un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il y avait une impression qui flottait dans l'air, comme une odeur que l'on ne peut pas sentir, comme un son que l'on ne peut entendre. Mais c'était présent et cela émanait de Bakugo. Une impression de violence pure.

-T'es un facré enculé tu le fais ça ?

Bakugo ne répondit pas.

-Faites-lui la peau !

L'ordre claqua dans l'air comme un fouet et l'instant d'après, tous convergeaient vers le blond.

Le plus rapide d'entre eux aperçut une forme floue apparaitre devant ses yeux juste avant que le poing de Bakugo ne lui éclate le nez, le faisant tomber brusquement à la renverse. D'un mouvement rapide, le blond se retourna en prenant appuis sur son pied droit et envoya son coude dans le même mouvement. Ce dernier atteint la joue du lycéen qui s'était approché pour le saisir par derrière.

La silhouette longue et menaçante d'une batte se profila au périphérique du champe de vision de Bakugo. Il se baissa et sentit la masse de l'arme frôler ses cheveux. Sa droite partit par réflexe. La réponse de l'impact l'informa qu'il venait de porter un coup lourd, mais son dos hurla aussitôt.

« Rester au contact » pensa-t-il. « Plus je suis proche d'eux moins ils pourront me toucher, si je recule, l'un d'eux me ceinturera et là c'est foutu, je dois rester en mouvement. »

Les souvenirs de ses cours de boxe marchaient plutôt bien, ses jambes commencèrent à faire leur travaille et il se mit à virevolte autour de ses adversaires en délivrant des coups rapides et secs. Ça ne les assommait pas mais ça les ralentissait.

Katsuki marchait aux réflexes purs, il attaquait, contrait, avançait, esquivait tout ce qui arrivait, il n'avait pas le temps de penser. Il se servait de ses adversaires comme de boucliers en passant derrière eux et en les projetant les uns contre les autres.

Vu de l'extérieur on aurait dit qu'il gagnait, seul contre dix adversaires. Qu'il jouait avec eux.

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas.

Sa douleur au dos commençait à le tirailler de plus en plus, ses coups avaient moins de percutant et son jeu de jambe commençait à fatiguer.

Un coup allait finir par passer, et là ce serait la fin.

« J'espère au moins que les autres s'en sortent » pensa-t-il en envoyant un crochet à la mâchoire d'un de ses adversaires.

Il était seul, ses amis ne pourraient jamais le rejoindre. Seul sa colère lui permettait encore de se battre. Tout était fini mais il voulait encore frapper, encore libérer cette colère en collant des blessures à ces connards dont ils se souviendraient.

 **Bunk**.

Le son était ridicule, presque celui qu'on entend dans un cartoon quand un personnage en frappe un autre. Mais la douleur qui transperça le genou de Bakugo n'avait rien de drôle. Elle le faucha d'un seul coup, le faisant trébucher. L'un des lycéens avait réussi à abattre sa batte sur sa jambe, lui écrasant les muscles et l'os qui craqua sinistrement.

Le blond tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Par instinct de survie, il réussit néanmoins à garder ses bras près de sa tête, repoussant la douleur qui lui enjoignait de serrer sa jambe pour compresser la douleur. Le coup suivant frappa sur son avant-bras, protégé par son épais perfecto de cuir noir. Mais l'impact fut douloureux.

Il se mit en boule. Protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses organes vitaux alors que les coups de pieds tombaient à verse. Les insultes résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Les mecs s'en donnaient à cœur joie, ils frappaient n'importe comment, pris dans une jouissance de violence. Des rapaces qui dévoraient encore vivante leur victime.

-Arrêtez !

Et tout s'arrêta.

Bakugo prit une inspiration douloureuse et ouvrit un œil surprit. Les lycéens, aussi surprit que lui, avaient suspendus leurs attaques lorsque cette voix avait hurlé impétueusement.

La voix d'une jeune femme.

Une petite brune aux cheveux courts et aux grands yeux remplis de défi qui se tenait là, à quelques pas d'eux. Au milieu de cette scène de combat, elle détonnait complètement avec son joli visage, son corps frêle et ses habits de seconde main : une jupe rapiécée, un tee-shirt décousu par endroit et une paire de baskets usée comme après dix marathons.

Elle se tenait là, sans bouger, sans prendre la fuite, l'air décidée à ne pas bouger d'un pouce.

-Mais qu'ef-ce qu'on a là ? S'amusa le lycéen aux dents manquantes.

Des rires pervers lui répondirent.

-Une jolie poupée qui à envie de prendre du bon temps on dirait.

-C'est une belle soirée, on à massacré ce connard et maintenant on va se taper une jolie fille qui n'attends que nos queues pour la faire jouir.

Bakugo bougea la tête en grimaçant de douleur. Ses bourreaux l'avaient déjà oublié, focalisé sur la nouvelle proie qui venait d'apparaitre. L'un d'eux avait déjà la main sur sa braguette, le regard lubrique. Les autres se pourléchaient les lèvres.

-J'ai appelé la police ! préviens la jeune femme.

-C'est ça ma jolie. A cette heure-là ils doivent être occupés avec les bagarres d'ivrognes en centre-ville. On va avoir toute la nuit pour que tu t'occupes de nous.

Le voyou qui avait déclaré cela avec assurance s'approcha d'elle, la main tendue vers sa poitrine.

Poitrine qu'il ne toucha jamais.

Un coup de pied rotatif magnifiquement exécuté vient frapper sa tête avec un craquement sec, semblable à celui d'une buche que l'on fend d'un coup de hache.

L'homme tomba en deux temps, ses genoux cédèrent comme s'ils avait brusquement disparus, il resta un instant droit comme un « i », le visage sans aucune émotion, puis il s'effondra face contre terre.

Il eût un instant de battement, un moment ou personne ne comprenait ce qui se passais à part le jeune qui se tenait toujours face aux voyous. Puis une injure fusa et ils se jetèrent sur elle, la rage aux lèvres.

Aucun ne parvint à la saisir, elle bougeait trop vite, avec trop de grâce pour que les voyous n'arrivent à la suivre. Ses coups étaient rapides, trop rapides pour que ce soit ceux de quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Cette fille savait se battre, se battre comme une professionnelle. Ces petits lycéens hargneux ne faisaient pas le poids.

Bakugo se releva doucement, éberlué. Il la regarda botter les fesses de ses agresseurs avec une facilité déconcertante. Peu à peu l'impression qui pesait sur son crane se précisa pour devenir une pensée claire : Il était en train de se faire sauver par une fille, comme dans un film de combat cliché. Lui, Katsuki Bakugo, le gars le plus fort du Anarchy Heroes Motorcycle Club était en train de se faire secourir comme une princesse en détresse. Sa fierté en prit un énorme coup et lui donna de nouvelles forces.

Il se jeta à nouveaux dans la bagarre. Ciblant l'homme à la batte, il sauta à pied joint sur son genou, le brisant sur le coup. Sa victime poussa un hurlement aigu qui fit sursauter les combattants. Katsuki le laissa tomber au sol et récupéra sa batte.

-Vous allez voir bande de fils de putes !

La suite ne fût que coups et chocs derrière le drap écarlate que formait le sang devant ses yeux. Sa rage retrouvait, il ignorait la douleur et toutes les autres pensées périphériques pour se concentrer sur le moyen de frapper le plus fort possible ses adversaires.

La troupe de lycéen s'enfuit bien vite, effrayé par la jeune femme qui avait assommé plusieurs d'entre eux et par le démon en perfecto dégoulinant de sang qui semblait vouloir leur arracher la gorge.

Ils disparurent en boitant le plus rapidement possible, terrifiés.

Katsuki aurait aimé les poursuivre et le tuer un à un en leur brisant le crâne. Mais ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effet combiné de l'adrénaline et de la douleur, c'était à peine s'il tenait debout.

Il souffla bruyamment et aspira de grandes goulées d'air comme s'il en avait été privé depuis des jours.

-Euh… Vous allez bien monsieur ?

Il jeta un regard peu amical à la jeune femme qui se tenait toujours là, retransformée en simple femme qu'on pourrait croiser dans la rue et non plus en héroïne de film de combat. Ses grands yeux chocolat brillant doucement d'inquiétude pour lui. Cette vision le rappela à sa défaite, il n'était qu'un pauvre gars qu'on avait dû sauver d'une bande de lycéens l'ayant pris pour cible.

-Je vais très bien ! répondit-il sèchement. Pas la peine de me faire chier !

-Vous êtes blessé.

Elle tentait de le raisonner, mais la fierté du blond l'empêchait d'accepter cela.

-Des égratignures et des bobos, ça passera d'ici deux jours. Grogna-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas non, vous avez pris beaucoup de coups et vos blessures sont profondes, il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital.

-Je n'ai pas le fric pour un truc comme ça, pas la peine d'aller payer une fortune alors qu'il ne me faudra que quelques jours de repos pour être en forme !

Il voulut partir pour couper court à la conversation. Il n'aimait pas entendre quelqu'un avoir pitié de lui. Ses côtes gémirent dès qu'il commença à se retourner et il s'immobilisa en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler.

La douleur passerait avec le temps bien sûr, mais il devrait cohabiter avec elle pendant au moins une semaine. Katsuki connaissait son corps, il savait interpréter les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Rien de cassé mais il voulait rentrer chez lui. S'allonger et sombre dans un sommeil réparateur.

Et surtout ne pas rester avec cette fille, rien que sa présence l'énervait.

Mais elle l'agrippa par le bras à l'instant même où il tenta de faire un pas de plus.

-Vous avez besoin de soin et je ne vous laisserai pas partir tant que je ne saurais pas assurée que vous allez bien. Si vous ne voulez pas d'hôpital, venez chez moi que je désinfecte au moins vos plaies.

Elle s'était exprimée d'une voix claire. Sans tremblement, sans supplique. Sans pitié non plus et c'est ce qui retient Bakugo. Cette fille venait de lui donner un ordre, un ordre ferme. Ses yeux chocolat ne tremblaient pas, ils étaient fermes et décidés.

« Oh et puis merde » pensa-t-il.

-D'accord je vous suis. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop loin chez vous.

-En fait, vous vous tenez à deux pas du portillon.

Bakugo releva la tête, surpris.

Ce n'étais pas ce qu'il appelait une maison. Plutôt un genre de grand dortoir où on entassait les gens. Une bâtisse large en bois décoloré par les années. Les toilettes et les douches devaient surement être communs à tous les habitants. Un endroit pour dormir à peine plus agréable que le dessous d'un pont.

C'était le genre d'endroit que louaient les étudiants en galère et ceux qui collectionnait les petits jobs. Vu l'heure, cette jeune femme devait probablement revenir de son travail, un travail ingrat que les gens n'acceptaient que parce qu'ils en avaient besoin et jamais par envie. Et si on regardait ses vêtements usés, la thèse semblait se vérifier.

L'appartement où elle entra avec le biker blessé avait la taille d'une petite chambre. Le frigo, le lit et le minuscule bureau prenaient environ 60% de la place disponible. Des piles de vêtements, de livres et de divers ustensiles s'élevaient partout là où il était possible d'entreposer des choses. C'était à peine si on pouvait marcher de la porte jusqu'au lit sans piétiner un objet qui trainait.

Mais étrangement cette minuscule chambre avait quelque chose d'accueillant, de réconfortant. Il y flottait une odeur de fleur que Bakugo reconnue, celle de vêtements lavés avec les lessives les moins cher, qui sentaient toujours trop fortes.

Sa mère l'utilisait quand il était petit, cela le renvoyait presque dans cette maison qu'il avait habité enfant avec ses parents, quand ils avaient du mal à joindre les deux bouts.

La nostalgie lui fit momentanément oublier qu'il aurait dû s'énerver.

-Désolé du désordre, je n'ai pas vraiment de place alors je mets ce que je peux où je peux. Dit-elle en commençant à chercher de quoi le soigner.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Il n'aimait pas les gens qui s'excusaient tout le temps mais ne se sentait plus d'humeur à hurler, il avait juste besoin de se reposer et ses jambes crièrent de soulagement quand il alla s'assoir sur le petit lit.

Après avoir renversé deux piles de livres de cours et plusieurs boites de nourriture en conserve, la jeune femme dénicha avec un sourire une antique boite de premiers soins, sans doute trouvée dans un surplus d'hôpital.

Elle désinfecta chacune des plaies du blond presque comme une vraie infirmière. Elle était douce dans ses gestes et consciencieuse. Bakugo ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. A part des histoires d'un soir il n'avait jamais fréquenté des femmes, il n'aimait pas leur parler et encore moins jouer au prince charmant. Les femmes épousaient des hommes capables de fonder quelque chose avec eux, une famille, une vie stable.

Tout ce que lui, en parfait asocial rejetait.

-Alors c'était pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Bakugo resta silencieux un instant pour peser ses mots.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-La bagarre. Ce n'est pas le genre de trucs qui arrivent par hasard, comment ça se fait qu'une bande de lycéen pas assez grand pour se faire pousser correctement une barbe se retrouvent à cogner sur un motard. Vous avez eu un accrochage ou un truc du genre ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça… J'ai balancé l'un d'entre eux depuis le premier étage d'un centre commerciale et j'ai pété les dents à un autre. Je ne pensais pas que ça dégénèrerait comme ça.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Ils mettaient leurs mains là où il ne fallait pas avec une jeune fille qui n'avait rien demandée. Je me suis peut-être expliqué un peu trop fort avec eux.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder avec un air pensif. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à déterminer si elle avait eu raison de le soigner ou même de l'aider.

-La violence entraine la violence. Vous auriez dû prévenir la police, pas jouer aux héros. Déclara-t-elle en appliquant un sparadrap sur la joue du blond.

-La police n'est jamais là quand il faut. Moi oui. Je fais mon devoir de citoyen c'est tout.

-C'est le devoir d'un citoyen que d'envoyer deux hommes à l'hôpital ?

Bakugo grogna et ne répondit pas. A la lumière de l'ampoule basse consommation, il se sentait trop fatigué, trop déprimé pour essayer de s'énerver. Le masque de colère permanent qu'il s'était créé tombait en morceaux à chaque seconde qui passait. Hurler lui demandait trop d'efforts.

-Mes méthodes ne sont pas forcément les bonnes. Mais y'a un résultat et c'est que ces gens arrêtent très vite de s'en prendre aux autres. Je joue peut-être au héros, mais je n'y joue pas pour avoir de la reconnaissance, de la gloire ou que les gens m'apprécient. Je veux juste… essayer d'arrêter ce qui me semble insupportable.

La jeune femme le regarda en appliquant encore un peu de désinfectant et en réfléchissant.

-Je vous prenais pour un bagarreur idiot, mais on dirait je suis tombé sur un idéaliste. C'est une belle façon de penser que vous avez, vous ne seriez pas violent si les gens n'étaient en grandes majorité des salopards n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous avez tout compris. Mais si vous me preniez pour un bagarreur idiot, pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ?

-Les dix contre un, peu importe qui est en tort, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'acceptable. Pas plus que les battes de base-ball d'ailleurs.

Bakugo eût un début de sourire. Cette fille semblait un peu étrange mais au moins il n'y avait pas besoin de jouer un jeu avec elle.

-Où avez-vous appris à vous battre ? demanda-t-il pour relancer la conversation.

-Je suis des cours de Taekwondo et de self-défense depuis que j'ai quinze ans. J'ai eu des ennuis au collège avec certains garçons trop… pressant alors j'ai commencé pour me défendre puis j'ai continué par goût. Ça doit faire dix ans maintenant.

-Vous êtes impressionnante. Quand vous vous battez je veux dire.

-Merci.

Le teint de ses joues avait légèrement rosi et Bakugo vu qu'elle essayait de ne pas se montrer gêné par le compliment. Réussir à botter le cul d'une bande de voyous sans efforts et ensuite agir comme une jeune fille tout à fait prude gênée d'avoir été vue ainsi lui conférait un charme tout à fait anodin, mais pas le moins du monde inefficace.

Le blond se surprit à penser qu'il la trouvait craquante.

Mais avant de pouvoir juger si c'était une bonne chose de penser cela, son téléphone sonna. Les faisant sursauter.

Il le sortit de la poche de son blouson, grimaça en voyant que l'écran avait été fissuré dans la bagarre et décrocha.

-BAKUGO ! EST-CE QUE TU VAS BIEN ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ?

Les hurlements inquiets de Kirishima lui déchirèrent le tympan et il grogna.

-Parle doucement putain ! Tu vas me rendre sourd. Je suis en vie c'est tout ce qui importe, j'ai pris quelques sales coups mais ça va. Et vous ?

De l'autre côté du téléphone, le biker aux cheveux rouges sembla se calmer.

-Midoriya à une côte fêlée, Fumikage à un gros cocard et on a tous quelques bleus un peu partout mais dans l'ensemble on va bien. Les mecs ont tous battus en retraite en pleurant leur mère on ne risque pas de les revoir. Tu as réussi a éclaté le restant tout seul ?

-Disons que j'ai eu un peu d'aide…

C'était un peu la honte d'avouer qu'il s'était fais sauver par une fille, mais ses potes n'avaient pas besoin de connaitre tous les détails.

-Tu nous raconteras ça tout à l'heure. On amène Deku à l'hôpital pour vérifier que ce n'est pas trop grave, rejoins nous là-bas !

Bakugo acquiesça et raccrocha.

Quand il tourna la tête, ses yeux croisèrent ceux plein d'intérêt de la jeune fille qui avait suivie toute la conversation.

-Des amis à vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les membres de mon club de bikers, ce sont comme des frères pour moi. On a été séparé pendant la bagarre. L'un d'eux a visiblement été blessé un peu trop sérieusement. Ils vont à l'hôpital pour le soigner, je vais aller les rejoindre.

-Pas de soucis. Je ne comptais pas vous garder pour moi ce soir. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Bakugo hésitait à partir, ce n'était pas très correcte, cette fille l'avait sauvé et soigné, la laisser plantée là pour ne plus jamais la revoir lui semblait… irrespectueux.

-Dites… je ne connais toujours pas votre nom.

-Ochaco. Uraraka Ochaco.

-Ochaco… Moi c'est Katsuki, Bakugo Katsuki. Merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Oh ce n'était rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes supplémentaires, lui debout prêt à partir et elle encore assise sur son petit lit. Aucun des deux ne semblait quoi savoir dire ou faire.

-Euh… ça vous dirait de boire un verre un de ces quatre ? lança maladroitement Bakugo. Je veux dire, histoire de vous remercier, tout ça. C'est impoli de ma part de partir comme ça alors… Est-ce que vous voudriez qu'on se retrouve à un café quand vous aurez le temps ?

Il se maudit à l'instant où ses derniers mots s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Il se sentait terriblement idiot, maladroit et il aurait voulu fuir aussitôt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il paniquait comme ça ? C'était juste une demande normale, un petit verre pour remercier correctement quelqu'un, ça ne devrait pas le déranger, c'était juste être poli.

Ochaco eût un sourire ravissant.

-Mais bien sûr, demain soir ça vous irait ?

-Oh euh très bien… Alors demain soir… Le Yuei en centre-ville… Vous connaissez ?

-Oui pas de soucis vers 21h ? dit-elle avec un nouveau sourire et une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Euh… Oui pas de soucis… Bon ben… Bonne soirée.

Et il sortit rapidement et s'éloigna pour qu'elle ne voit pas sa gêne.

Le biker avait la sensation que sa tête chauffait dangereusement et il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que cette sensation disparaisse. Il se sentait idiot, maladroit, ridicule… heureux aussi d'une certaine façon. C'était comme si une douce sensation avait envahi ses poumons. Une sensation douce, qui lui faisait oublier ses blessures. Une sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Ouais… Un verre demain au Yuei. 21h. Juste pour remercier. Répéta-t-il à haute voix alors qu'il marchait sous une allée de lampadaire.

Quand il leva les yeux des ses rangers, les lumières des étoiles semblaient briller plus que jamais. La lune avait-elle déjà été aussi belle qu'à cet instant ? S'était-il déjà sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps ?

Il continuer à marcher sans arriver à réfléchir correctement.

Et la sensation dans sa poitrine refusa de s'en aller, restant bien ancré dans sa poitrine, prêt de son cœur qu'il sentait battre.

Bakugo ne savait pas ce que c'était comme sensation. Mais il décida qu'il l'aimait beaucoup.

Et il irait voir Ochaco demain pour boire un verre.

Et puis peut-être un autre le lendemain, et encore un autre le jour d'après.

Sa colère avait disparu.

 **Voilà cet OS est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. L'idée de transformer les apprentis héros en bikers vient évidement de la série Sons of anarchy, j'avoue tout. J'ai voulu les dépeindre dans une version plus adulte, dans un monde où ils essayeraient d'être des héros d'une façon différente de celle du manga. Et j'aime aussi énormément l'esthétique des bikers alors j'ai fais d'une pierre deux coups.**

 **Si ça vous a plu, déplut ou autre, laissez une review pour dire ce que tout ça vous a évoqué, si ça vous a fait réfléchir ou juste fais passer un bon moment.**

 **Un grand merci pour m'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


End file.
